What if MMM21 style
by MaryMarvelFan21
Summary: So, based off the What if...? series of comics that Marvel does.Uatu doin' his usual and being a complete bad ass by watching! Other characters do things that might have not happened in the main stream, so this is a bunch of AU oneshots or two shots.


**_So like this is the disclaimer that I've noticed everyone has, so credit goes to Stan Lee and Marvel. By the way, warning no lemons, but some major sexy Watcher ass. And if any of you ladies grab my Uatu's ass, then you're going to have to deal with ME! Same goes for the guys! Now, this is my first story and it's a What if? story based off the series of Marvel's What if...? Where Uatu (My dreamy Uatu) observes people's possible lives if something else happened. This first chapter is thanks to my new gf, Buddygirl1004, I hope you like it. By the way, no touching my Uatu!_**

**_Disclaimer to Marvel_**

Uatu the Watcher was sitting on a couch as he watched the blue marble with green that was Earth his assigned planet to monitor as he saw a man in a wheel chair. He then said, "What if Charles Xavier could walk.". The man was Charles Xavier, whose world changed as he now stood amongst his peers at a college. Charles was walking out of the room as they were dismissed from the gymnasium for Freshmen Orientation. He walked with a bag as he wore a suit and was looking around. He had a head full of blonde hair that was a little loose.

He then stopped as he closed his eyes as he was receiving a message in his head as he thought to others using telepathy, "It seems the Elements of Doom are approaching Janet, shall we assemble?"

Janet Van Dyke's voice then said, "WHAT! You have to be kidding, we were having a wedding tomorrow. Oh, they are ruining my wedding week! Charles, if you would be so kind as to open up a channel to the others."

Charles then said, "Never turn down a bride, Avengers check in with me."

Peter's voice then said, "Come on, I'm trying to take down the Shocker and Sand Man.".

Pepper's voice replied, "Hey, Charles baby how's it going? Just finishing up some paper work for the _**great**_ Iron Man could use something for ass kicking. In a bad mood."

Charles then said, "Noted, dear."

Henry then came in as he said, "I'm here."

Janet then sneered, "And where have you been all day? Are you working on Ultron again?"

Henry then said, "No, I was working on your present for the wedding Janet, honestly I was the one that proposed this is just as important to me as it is you."

Mantis then contacted them, "I'm here Charles, when shall we assemble?"

Donald Blake telepathically joined the conversation, "Well, I think the sky can spare some lightning for Thor to make an entrance."

Janet yelled out, "Avengers Assemble!"

Charles then made himself vanish from the presence of the court yard as he went to a class room. He saw the teacher as he then said to the already present with his mind, "I'm already here, and please next time you see me tell me what happened or tell me the lecture again. I have to go now, but I'll be back. One last thing, tell me when you go to bed Professor."

The professor then said, "I go to bed at 10 o'clock, you can get in touch with me then."

Charles walked away as he pulled out of his duffle bag a blue mask. He pulled it on as he took off his suit jacket showing a spandex shirt that had a yellow 'X' across the chest. He walked into the bathroom as he took off his pants and pulled out a pair of blue cargos. He then pulled out two sticks and slipped them through the hoops on his lower back. Putting on a brown leather jacket he pulled out a pair of ruby lense glasses and put them on. He then walked out as he then went to a car and placed his bag in the trunk.

He then got in the car as he began driving as he then turned the radio dial to 82.5, 68.3 and 77.9. The outside of the car changed as panels came up and moved around or flipped. His car transformed from a Black Corvette ZR1 to a blue with a yellow 'X' on the hood Corvette.

The Element Men were Carbon, Chlorine, Phosphorus and Plutonium. Laser beams came from Rescue as she flew over the four elements. Carbon turned into diamond blocking and reflecting the laser beams.

Donald Blake tapped his can on the ground as lightning struck him as Thor rose into the fray. Thor said, "Aye, Thor arrives he has and evil shall be vanquished!". Throwing his hammer he blocked the reflected beams of blue laser as Giant Man supersized himself. Grabbing Carbon and began wrestling him pushing hands against hands.

Spider-man swung from building to building as he flipped cannon balling to attack Phosphorus. He then webbed his right foot with webbing that kicked him to the ground. Spider-man then said, "Up high is the friendly neighborhood Spider-man. Oh hey there Phosphorus, like the new webbing, it's fire proof just like water."

Shooting webbing at the hydropump he used his webbing to act as a reflector forcing the water on Phosphorus. Spider-man then said, "The forecast said nothing about rain, so I thought make my own."

Chlorine then rose as he became a gas flying at Spider-man as Thor then said spinning his hammer making a spiraling wind, "Rain nay, is not what the forecast called, but a gust from the Arctic winds it did call."

Chlorine was swept up as Plutonium then said, "We will defeat you, you will fall!"

Mr. X got out as he said, "Well, Mr. X will stop that right now." Focusing an army came out as they gave Charles a rifle. They all started firing an array of ammo at the monstrous element, causing it to throw balls of radiation at the army. Mr.X then focused as a tidal wave started coming from the pump as it crashed on Plutonium.

Wasp zipped and zagged as she fired pulses of yellow energy that stung the very gaseous beasts. Thor threw his hammer at one of the elements as it tried to attack Wasp. Spider-man then made a giant ball of webbing as he then swung kicked it and said, "Hank, kickball!"

Taking his leg back Giant Man kicked the fall ensnaring the elements as they were slammed bammed and thank youed ma'am on the street. Mr. X then sighed as he then turned his head as he said, "Avengers, look out!"

A beam of yellow energy crashed the Avengers into the ground as Mr. X then got up after he had jumped out of the way. He saw walking out of the ally a yellow glowing man as he laughed wickedly and said, "So, you detected me Mr. X. Well, the great and new Element of Doom can't let you live can he, for he is Cosimus."

Mr. X then said, "An element stolen from the Baxter building that can create yellow pulses of laser. Yes that is very dangerous, well shall we take care of you?"

Wasp flew up into the air as she then said, "Avengers are you alright?"

The smoke cleared as Spider-man then said as he grunted staggering, "Yeah, did anyone get the number on that license plate?"

Wasp then said, "Thanks, Spider-man for making that shield fused with Hank's fist."

Hank was taking a knee as he was breathing with huffs as he had provided a human hand shield behind the quick dry webbing. Thor stood up from in front of Hank's hand as he held his hammer providing a spit in the energy. Rescue flew up and fired beams of blue laser at Cosimus as she shouted, "You're going down!"

Wasp followed through the attack flying all around him and firing beams of yellow at him. He merely laughed out loud as he then saw Mister X hold out his arm. A sword appeared in his hand as he then began running at him as he said, "The mystic sword known as Vanisher vanquishes all!"

Leaping his stabbed him with the sword as he began to see blue envelope him as he then was about to explode. Thor flew in grabbing Mister X as he then casted down his hammer into Cosimus. An explosion that was swallowed by the lightning of his hammer, landing Mister X then said, "I do believe there is a wedding to be had."

A ring slipped on a dainty that was gold as the tanned hand held the white petite hand. Hank Pym was standing and holding her hand as he wore a tux. Janet Van Dyne smiled with her brown lipstick on and light blue eye shadow. Her hair was down to shoulder as she had a bun with a tail shaped like a stinger. She wore a blue stone made necklace with a gold rectangle at the center and attraction. Her dress was white and flowing as she had on a tight tank top with long fingerless gloves that stopped at the knuckles. She smiled as she heard Charles wearing a minister robes say, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Janet Pym stood up on her toes as she kissed her husband as he leaned down. Kissing her and him kissing her they shared a moment of passion as they loved each other deeply. The pair began going to silver SUV as rice rained on them. Janet threw the bouquet of blue roses that was caught by Pepper who gave Charles a suggestive look as he gulped and said, "Well, yes in the future, perhaps."

Pepper then said, "Perhaps nothing, it's you and me Chuck, no getting out of it."

Jane Foster held on to Donald Blake dressed in a blue dress as she smiled and heard Peter say holding a toddler playing with him, "Don't forget about todds, they're a hand full." Mary Jane kissed his cheek as they saw the car pull off with a sign on the back that said 'Just Married, no bad guys allowed!'.


End file.
